Going to Malibu
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Pete'srother invites the gang down to Malibu for 2 days. Lex, who had just broken up with Helen, comes with them and tries to leave his "Luthor" past in Smallville.
1. Pete gets a call from his brother

Pete walked in to his house. It was Friday and he had never been so thankful for that. Mr. Kerr's science test had been brutal, He saw his mother on the phone.  
  
"Pete!" she called "Your brother wants to talk to you!"  
  
He walked over and got the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pete!" His older brother's voice rang out "How are you doing?"  
  
"Hey Tyson!" Pete said, suddenly happy that it was Tyson and not Robert "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, bro. How are you? Are you and that Chloe girl still dating?"  
  
"How did you know? But yeah. We are still dating"  
  
"Well listen, sense Monday is spring break and all I asked mom if it was OK that you Could come down to the beach house in Malibu, and she said yes, You could bring Chloe too if you want"  
  
Pete smiled "Malibu? How could you afford a beach house?"  
  
"A big raise and an even bigger loan"  
  
"Well, I have to ask Chloe, Is it OK if Clark and Lana come along?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Oh Clark! How is he doing?"  
  
"He's really good. Lana and him and a couple now"  
  
"He always loved Lana" Tyson said laughing  
  
"Yeah, they are really cute together." Pete mused  
  
Pete heard a voice of two fraternity boys  
  
"Party in 7 days" Craig yelled  
  
"Party party party!" Iziah chanted  
  
"Yo, dudes, keep it down" Pete heard Tyson yell to them, then he went back to Pete "We are having a huge party in 7 days, you could come if you want and promise none of you guys will get hammered"  
  
Pete laughed "Don't worry, the only one of us who has ever been hammered was Lana"  
  
"Little Lana got drunk?" Tyson said laughing "That must have been funny"  
  
"Yeah, it was on a school field trip, she had some of Whitney's vodka"  
  
"Whitney! How is that guy?"  
  
"Um, He's dead" Pete said quietly "He died in The Marines"  
  
"Oh nevermind" Tyson changed the subject "You have to meet Lalaine, we have been going out for 3 months, she is amazing"  
  
Pete smiled 'I'm glad you finally found someone, Tyson"  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
Pete heard crackling.  
  
"OOPS!" Tyson yelled "We are breaking up, I'm on this really cheap phone but leave on Monday so you can be here by Wednesday"  
  
"Okay!" Pete yelled and hung up.  
  
Pete dialed the telephone to Clark, than Lana then Chloe and told them to get permission. 


	2. Come with us on the trip

Lex walked into the Talon.  
  
"Hey Lex" Lana greeted him  
  
She looked at Lex, who looked miserable, more than she had ever seen him before.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked him with deep concern  
  
"No, Helen and I broke up"  
  
Lana frowned "I'm sorry about that, what happened?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it"  
  
Lana nodded "Understandable"  
  
Lana was deeply worried about Lex. He looked like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. She filled a cup of coffee and gave it to Lex, who thanked her.  
  
"Hey maybe... no nevermind, it is a dumb idea"  
  
"No" Lex said, "I want to hear it"  
  
"Well, Pete's big brother Tyson invited us all to go down to his beach house in Malibu, Me, Clark, Chloe and Pete. I was thinking you could go but you are so busy"  
  
"No, I may take you up on that" Lex paused "I need a break for everything in Smallville And Luthercorp" He paused again "Pete and I don't get along very well, though"  
  
Lana shrugged "You guys don't have talk to each other"  
  
Lex smiled "Is it a road trip?"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah, we were taking Chloe's car"  
  
"We'll take mine" Lex offered "I can pay for the gas and hotel and food and whatever else we need on the way"  
  
"That's very generous of you, Lex"  
  
Lex smiled.  
  
Lana got up "Let me call Pete and tell him you are coming with us, He may reconsider his anger against you when he finds out you are paying for it all" 


	3. Day 1

Lex picked them up at The Talon. Lana had gotten Amanda, Kelsey and Robert to run it for her while she was gone; they were all set to go to Malibu. They each packed a big bag but small enough to fit in a trunk. Lana put her bag in.  
  
"Okay, that is all the bags" She called.  
  
Lana sat shotgun, next to Lex. Clark, Pete and Chloe sat in the back. They took off at about 10:00.  
  
"Lex, put on some music" Chloe said to him  
  
"I don't usually listen to music, what are the good radio stations?"  
  
"98.8, Alternative rock, really good"  
  
Lex put it to the station. The gang was happy there was music in the car; Good Charlotte's "The Anthem" was a favorite right now. They stopped to eat T.G.I.F. at two. And were back on the road until about 7 when they decided that they should crash for the next. Lex bought a suite for Chloe and Lana and one for him, Pete and Clark. After looking around the suite, Chloe and Lana changed into their pajamas and sat down to watch some TV. They heard a knock on the door and went to answer it; Clark and Pete were there. They invited them in and they all sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"All of us hanging out in our pajamas, this is just like the ski trip"  
  
Lana who was lying on Clark's chest looked up and winked at him.  
  
"That was so much fun," Lana said  
  
"You were sick most of the time," Pete said to her  
  
Lana nodded "I know that, but I had a great time"  
  
"You hooked up with Clark" Chloe said, reading her mind.  
  
Lana smiled "Yes"  
  
She looked at her watch  
  
"You guys better leave it is already ten, we have to be up by 6 to be on the road"  
  
As if it was rehearsed, Clark and Lana both moved in for a kiss at the same time. Pete and Chloe copied. The guys went back to their room. Chloe went into her room and Lana in hers. Clark and Pete went back into the suite where Lex was watching TV.  
  
"Hey, you guys are back early" Ex said while channel surfing.  
  
"We are going to sleep, we need to be up by 6" Clark told him.  
  
"I'll take the couch for tonight" Lex said.  
  
Pete furrowed his brow.  
  
"A Luthor sleeping on a couch?"  
  
Lex smiled "I am trying to be nice, Pete"  
  
Clark nudged Pete.  
  
"He just wants to get along through the trip, he just broke up with his girlfriend and he is moping by being nice" he whispered  
  
Pete sighed "Okay, I can sympathize with him because he lost his girlfriend"  
  
"Yeah" Clark agreed "Think of how horrible you would feel if you and Chloe broke up"  
  
Pete sighed again "I know, I'll try to be nice to him, but it won't be easy"  
  
Clark laughed "Good"  
  
Lex, who hadn't heard anything they said finally decided on a channel, He'd watch The Godfather on TNN. He loved the movie and often quoted lines from it, which annoyed Lana greatly. He decided to get Smallville of his mind and for the first time in his life, have some real fun. 


	4. On the road again

They were on the road at 6:00 on the dot, Lana sat upfront with Lex again. Chloe, Clark and Pete in the back. Lana looked over, Pete and Chloe were asleep He was up against the door and she was in his arms her feet on Clark's lap, Clark was reading a magazine. Lana looked over at Lex.  
  
"You all right?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded "I'm fine"  
  
"You look like you have a lot on your mind"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Lana sat back in the seat.  
  
"Going to Malibu is going to be great you know, Nobody will know I am a Luthor, I won't be judged by people who don't even know me"  
  
"That is always a plus" Clark said, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"I'm serious I could be a rich guy or a bum off the street, no one will ever know"  
  
"I don't think a bum would wear Prada" Lana teased.  
  
"I can dress like you guys if I wanted too"  
  
"We bet you could, Lex" Clark teased.  
  
" I 'll buy some new clothes when we get there, I'll blend right in"  
  
Lana and Clark shared a worried look. Lex turned on the radio to the station that they liked. They stopped at Bennegan's at 12. Clark shook Chloe and Pete.  
  
"Get up guys, we are at the restaurant"  
  
They all got out and stretched. They all got into one booth.  
  
"So how do you like being normal so far, Lex?" Clark asked him  
  
"Normal?" Lex asked  
  
"Not an uptight rich guy" Pete told him.  
  
Chloe elbowed him and told him to be nice or shut up.  
  
"It's good, we are still staying at a pricey hotel"  
  
Clark shrugged "It's your money"  
  
They were back on the road, Chloe sat shotgun with Lex this time, Pete was not that happy about that.  
  
"Hows the Torch going?" Lex said making conversation.  
  
"Good, We manage and um, how is your business going?"  
  
"Good" Lex said.  
  
Lana was sleeping up against Clark and he was reading his magazine over her. Pete had his CD player on.  
  
"Is she making it hard for you to read?" Chloe joked, looking over at Clark  
  
Clark looked up and smiled.  
  
"No, I can read fine"  
  
Chloe turned back to Lex.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much"  
  
"You miss her don't you?"  
  
"I came here to get away from her and everything else in Smallville so I'd rather not answer that question"  
  
Chloe apologized. Clark yawned and gave his magazine to Pete.  
  
"Take this" He said while handing it to him "It has a good article about 50 cent"  
  
Pete took it and Clark leaned up against the car and wrapped his arms around Lana and closed his eyes.  
  
"So where are we staying tonight?" Chloe asked Lex  
  
"I bought two suits at The Hilton"  
  
"Cool, one plus of traveling with a Luthor is the pricey hotels" 


	5. Redrum! Redrum!

Lana was checking out the suite while Chloe was channel surfing.  
  
"Hey Lana!" Chloe called, "Come see what is on!"  
  
Lana walked in and saw the TV.  
  
"Oh, The Shining! How appropriate"  
  
"You wanna watch it? You're not scared are you?"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"It is a movie, Chloe"  
  
Clark and Pete sat on the couch in their suite; The Shining was on the credits.  
  
"You know what we should do?" Pete asked Clark micheaviously  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Go to Lana and Chloe's suite, knock on the door and scream 'Redrum! Redrum!"  
  
Clark rolled his eyes "I don't think that would scare them"  
  
"It might"  
  
Clark and Pete heard knocking on the door.  
  
"Redrum! Redrum!" Lana and Chloe chanted in demonic voices.  
  
Clark laughed "Looks like they beat us to it"  
  
Clark went over and opened the door.  
  
"I'm guessing you were watching The Shining?"  
  
"Yep" Chloe said walking in "But we have not seen the suite"  
  
Lana looked around at the mess "Looks like you guys have made yourself at home"  
  
"Actually" Clark said "Most of the stuff is Lex's, He is so hung up on being one of the guys"  
  
Pete groaned "It's a weird way of moping"  
  
"Well, we had better leave" Chloe said "We'll see you at 6"  
  
Chloe and Lana kissed their dudes goodbye and left. Clark sat back down next to Pete.  
  
"Man, we have the best girlfriends" Pete said laughing.  
  
Clark nodded "I feel sorry for Lex, though. Atleast you haven't bitten his head off yet"  
  
"Trust me, there were times when I definitely wanted to, but I guess I can show some sympathy for him"  
  
Clark got up "Well, I am going to my room, It is already 11"  
  
"Yeah, see you in the morning" Pete said, picking up the remote and flipping on different channels. He decided he would sleep on the couch tonight just to be nice. He flipped on an episode of The Simpsons and fell asleep. 


	6. At Malibu

"Today we get to Malibu!" Lana exclaimed in the car.  
  
They were already in L.A. they could tell by all the beautiful people with fake bodies.  
  
"Look! The Chinese theater!" Chloe pointed to it "We have to check it out!"  
  
"We will" Lana told her "Me and you tomorrow, we'll hit the shops and act like a couple of sorority girls"  
  
"Like, I'm, like, totally and completely, so there!" Chloe mocked in her best sorority girl voice  
  
"Like, totally!" Lana mocked back, laughing  
  
They got to the beachhouse around one, Pete opened the door.  
  
"Yo, Tyson, we are here!"  
  
Tyson walked in  
  
"Hey lil bro!"  
  
He hugged Pete.  
  
"Hey, Tyson, You remember Clark Kent, Lana Lang. and Chloe Sullivan.. This is Le..."  
  
"Alex Latrelle" Lex said interrupting him "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Good to meet you too, Alex, I can tell by the bald head and Armani suit that you are from LA"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. But I go to college in Smallville"  
  
A blonde girl, looking like she had just walked off the set of "Legally Blonde" with a pink Donna Karan dress and Chanel sunglasses walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, This is Lalaine, She is the one I have been telling you about Pete"  
  
"Hi" Laliane said  
  
"Lalaine, this is Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Alex Latrelle, Chloe Sullivan and my little brother, Pete"  
  
"Hi" they all said in unison.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, Lana, let me show you two to your room"  
  
"OK" Chloe said  
  
They both followed Laline up the stairs and down the hall.  
  
"Well, here we are" she said, leading them into a room "If you need anything I will be hanging on the beach with Tyson"  
  
"All right, we'll see you" Lana said.  
  
"Alex Latrelle?" Pete asked, folding a shirt "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want your brother to know he is a Luthor"  
  
"I'm suprised he couldn't tell, Tyson must be hammered"  
  
Clark laughed "Are we meeting Lana and Chloe at the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, what should I wear?"  
  
"Anything but your Hawaiian print shirt" Clark joked  
  
"Shut up about the stupid shirt" Pete snapped  
  
"Whoops, sorry, sorry"  
  
"It's OK, I'm joking"  
  
"Really, Pete, don't wear it"  
  
Pete laughed.  
  
They went out into the beach and went in the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"It is freezing in here!" Chloe said, kicking the water.  
  
"Let's go back to the beach," Pete said and they all agreed  
  
They set up a towel, which they all sat on.  
  
"I got the craziest idea" Pete said, "Let's surf!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Clark asked him "None of us know how"  
  
"Look at the waves today, a baby could surf in it"  
  
"Where can we get boards?" Lana asked  
  
"We'll rent them" Pete told her.  
  
They rented boards and went in the water to surf, Pete tried to stand on his but fell off quickly, they all laughed, Clark bodyboarded into the wave, he wiped out.  
  
"Wipeout!" Pete called and they all cracked up.  
  
After an hour of frolicking in the water they decided to split up and go hang out on there own. 


	7. Who the hell is Alex Latrelle

Clark and Lana were hanging out on the beach throwing a little ball-shaped doll that they got at Spencer's it spit out funny phrases when thrown to pass the time. Lana threw it to Clark, who caught it  
  
"Oh God the pain!" The little ball said in a cartoony voice.  
  
Clark threw it back to Lana.  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie" The ball sang  
  
They were laughing at the phrases and throwing it to each other. Lana threw it back to Clark  
  
"Weee!" the ball said very high-pitched voice.  
  
Clark threw it back to Lana.  
  
"Ouchy!" it said when thrown.  
  
It went over Lana's head.  
  
"OOPS" Clark said  
  
'That OK let me get it"  
  
"No, I'll get it"  
  
Lana and Clark reached for it at the same time, Lana got the ball, and Clark got his hand on something else. When he saw where his hand was he pulled it away and blushed. There was an awkward scilence between them.  
  
"Woah" Lana broke the scilence "This is very awkward"  
  
"Yeah, sorry" he said  
  
"It was an accident... Did we just got to 3rd base?" She asked joking  
  
"I don't know," He said embarrassed  
  
"Clark, it's okay, I'm not mad" she said smiling "It's not like you grabbed my boob on purpose"  
  
"I'm still sorry"  
  
She got the ball and threw it at him  
  
"Don't go there girlfriend!" it said  
  
"Don't worry about it, let's go see what Chloe and Pete are doing"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Clark and Lana both got up and walked over to Chloe and Pete.  
  
"Hey where were you guys?" Pete asked  
  
"Just hanging out" Clark told him, still blushing  
  
"Where is Lex? Or should I say Alex Latrelle?" Chloe joked.  
  
"He said he wanted to get some 'Malibu' clothes"  
  
Pete shook his head "Crazy"  
  
"Give him a break. Her.. Oh my God!"  
  
They all looked up at Lex, who was dressed like any frat boy you would see on the beach.  
  
"Woah, Lex" Chloe stuttered "You look, uh, different"  
  
"A completely different person" Lana said, in shock  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to look like a normal Malibu guy"  
  
"You've succeeded"  
  
"Yeah, Well I will talk to you guys later. There are a lot of hot chicks on this beach"  
  
Lex left. The gang had their mouths wide open in shock.  
  
"Did Lex just say 'hot chicks'?" Lana asked  
  
"I'm not even going to ask" Clark said 


	8. Meet Sarah

Lex walked down the beach. Tyson walked up to him.  
  
"Yo, Alex, now that is some LA clothes!" he said, checking him out  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Listen, Lalaine's friend Sarah thinks you are hot, what do you think of her? She's the one in the blue bikini"  
  
Lex looked over and saw a beautiful girl with curly red hair laughing with Lalaine. He approved.  
  
"She's pretty hot herself"  
  
Tyson smiled.  
  
"Come on, she wants to meet you"  
  
Lex shrugged, what the hell, right? He was here to have fun, and that is what he would do. He followed Tyson.  
  
"Yo Sarah, I found someone for you"  
  
Sarah looked up and smiled "Alex Latrelle, I've heard a lot about you"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, You wanna go somewhere and you know, make out?"  
  
Lalaine and Tyson laughed at their friend. Sarah Wilmore was such a slut. Lex was suprised but would do anything to have fun just about now. He wanted to be anything but himself for now.  
  
"Yeah, come on"  
  
She linked arms with him as they walked away. They made out for about an hour, He didn't care if what he was doing was crazy. This was Malibu; This was a frat beach house. How many frat boys had made out with a girl before knowing her last name? Exactly. The sun went down and there was a bonfire. Clark and Lana walked through the beach hand in hand while Aliyah, Francesca, Amanda and Rita, the local hippies sat with a guitar around the bonfire singing "California Dreamin'" Pete and Chloe sat down she had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. Lana and Clark sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey guys" Clark said, sitting down  
  
"Hey Clark" Pete said to him  
  
"Where is your brother and Lalaine?" Lana asked  
  
"Getting ready for the frat party tomorrow, they are setting the music system on"  
  
Lalaine walked over to the gang.  
  
"Hey y'all!" Lalaine called, smiling  
  
"Hey Lalaine" they said, almost in unison  
  
Lalaine smiled "Lana, Chloe, tomorrow is the party and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to Saks Fifth Avenue with me to buy an outfit, I'll buy you guys an outfit too"  
  
Lana shook her head "Saks is way too expensive, you don't have to buy us anything"  
  
Lalaine laughed "Sweetie, I could buy everyone on the beach a Prada bag and still have money left over, It's my pleasure. Plus I heard you guys wanted to see the Chinese Theater, it is near there."  
  
Lana smiled "If you want to, Chloe"  
  
Chloe nodded "Yeah, I'd love to"  
  
Lalaine smiled "Great! It will give us a chance to talk; you won't believe how many girls that live in Malibu are jerks. Oh by the way, my brother Iziah is coming with us. He is the one making out with his boyfriend. Yeah, he's gay and the best shopper I've ever met, you'll love him!"  
  
Chloe smiled " He, uh, looks like a great guy"  
  
"Oh, he is! Well guys I have to go set up for the party. Let's meet up at about, 12 o'clock?"  
  
Chloe and Lana nodded and Lalaine left. Pete looked at his watch.  
  
"Guys, It's 11:00, We better rest up, We are going to be up until dawn tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Pete kissed Chloe on the lips and she returned it. Lana and Clark kissed too. They all got up and went back to their rooms. 


	9. Why is Helen in Malibu?

Chloe put her hands in Judy Garland's fingerprints.  
  
"A perfect match!" She smiled  
  
Lalaine, Iziah and Lana smiled back.  
  
"No matter how many times you go here," Lalaine said, looking around "It is amazing"  
  
Lana shrugged "Everyone looks so perfect, they don't all have to look like WB stars"  
  
"Fake is LA dahling," Lalaine said in her best Bette Davis accent, making them all laugh.  
  
"Saks is only a few minutes away," Lalaine said too them "Chloe, I could totally get you something in Versace or Dolce and Gabbana, you have the funkiest style"  
  
Chloe smiled "Woah, I have style"  
  
Lana laughed "You knew that, Chloe, don't fake modesty"  
  
Lalaine checked Lana out "Lana, I'd say you want something floral and pretty, that would so look great on you"  
  
Lana smiled "Are you sure you want to buy us things?"  
  
"Yes, I told you a million times, it is my pleasure"  
  
Iziah smiled "That's my sister, always buying things for other people"  
  
Lalaine elbowed him "I share the wealth, Iziah"  
  
They got to Saks Fifth Avenue at around noon. They hit the perfume first, Chloe held up a perfume called "Oh my Dog!"  
  
"Perfume for dogs?" She said, rolling her eyes  
  
Lana smelt some Chanel 5 and gagged on it, it cracked Lalaine up.  
  
"You aren't suppose to hold it that close to your nose!" Lalaine said breathlessly  
  
Lana smiled and blushed with embarrasment. Lalaine bought herself some Chanel Chance, she offered to buy something for Chloe and Lana, but they assured her it was OK. Iziah bought himself some Tommy Boy. They got to the clothes second. They had a blast trying on the funniest looking clothes and funkiest looking ones they could find. They had found Chloe's outfit, A faux leopard print Versace and sparkled jeans from Michael Korrs. Lana and Chloe looked through the clearance rack while Lalaine looked for something for Lana.  
  
"Hey Chloe" Lana nudged her "Look over there"  
  
Chloe looked over and saw somebody familiar.  
  
"Oh my God, is that Dr. Bryce?"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah, but why is she in Malibu, she and Lex broke up"  
  
Helen looked over and saw Chloe and Lana.  
  
"Chloe! Lana!" She called "Hey!"  
  
Chloe and Lana walked over.  
  
"Hey Dr. Bryce" Lana said  
  
Helen smiled "Am I wearing my uniform right now? Call me Helen!"  
  
"Uh, OK Helen" Chloe said, "What are you doing in Malibu?"  
  
"Well, Isn't it obvious? I guess you heard about the fight I had with Lex"  
  
Chloe and Lana nodded; Helen turned to look at the shirts on clearance.  
  
"Well, I was feeling bad about it, It was entirely my fault, and I thought what would be a better apology then to go all the way down to Malibu to see him. Is he, um, you know, OK?"  
  
Chloe and Lana refrained to tell her about his frat boy antics and simply said, "Yes"  
  
"Good, good, that is good" Helen said fastly and changed the subject "Great store, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but expensive"  
  
Helen smiled. Lalaine walked over.  
  
"Lana, I found the perfect shirt for you, come with me to try it on"  
  
Lana nodded then turned to Helen.  
  
"Well I have to go, see you later"  
  
"See you at the frat party" Helen said  
  
Lana and Chloe walked over with Lalaine. Lalaine bought Lana a flower Dolce and Gabbana shirt with white jeans that had hearts sown in. It looked great on her. After they shopped, Lalaine, Iziah, Lana and Chloe went out for pizza at a trendy pizza place. Lana and Chloe shared the same thought. What was Lex, ahem, Alex Latrelle going to do when he found out his ex- girlfriend is going to be at the frat party? 


End file.
